Amity
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Tails reflects on his and Sonic's failing friendship when the blue blur himself stops by.


crimson-obsidian-rose here, back again with another one-shot. This time, it stars our favorite fox, Tails! It's not the best, I wrote it in half an hour, but I don't think it's too bad. At first I was going to leave it at a sad ending to represent the friendship Sega has ruined in it's newer games, but then I decided to make it happy story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I need this? Don't you think if I owned Sonic and Tails I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and would instead be working on the new games to try and restore greatness to the Sonic game?

* * *

"Whoever says Friendship is easy has obviously never had a true friend!"

- Bronwyn Polson

**

* * *

**

"Finally, I finished." Tails said, placing his wrench back on the worktable and wiping sweat of his forehead. His voice echoed between the walls of the workshop and the fox remembered that no one else was there. His ears drooped slightly; he hadn't seen any of his friends for… how long had it been since he'd seen someone? It felt like it'd been months since one of his friends had dropped by.

'_But it's also partially my fault,' _he fox reminded himself. _'I've been so busy working…'_

It was a lame excuse, Tails knew that, and he felt bad for not visiting of his friends. He looked back up at the plane he'd just finished building, it was small and sleek, but he'd managed to load it with weapons. It was made for only one purpose, to be the perfect fighting machine. Tails hadn't named it yet; he couldn't find a name that fit.

'_I can't wait to show this to Sonic,' _He thought _'I hope he likes it.'_

He continued to inspect his plane, but the longer he looked at it, the more a bad feeling grew inside him. He'd worked for months to design and build a plane that could fight any adversary, but he now realized that he did it more to impress Sonic than to beat Eggman.

'_That's crazy, why would I have to build a plane to impress Sonic, he's practically my older brother.' _Tails thought, trying to silence the voice in his head telling him otherwise. Now the fox shook his head, he'd probably overworked himself, that's all.

'_Yeah, that's why… I'm just tired… I don't have to impress Sonic…'_

So Tails decided to call it a night and went upstairs to his bedroom. But sleep didn't come easy; his mind was still gnawing at him.

'**Why would Sonic want to have a little kid around anyways, he only lets you stay because of your smarts.'**

'_That isn't true, Sonic cares about me.'_

'**You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.'**

'_But it's the truth, he told me so himself!'_

'**Well what was he supposed to say, Tails no one cares about you now why don't you go home like a good little boy and keep away from me.'**

'_You're wrong…' _

'**If I'm so wrong than how come Sonic hasn't stopped by recently. Don't you think if you were really his "bro" he would come to say hi once in a while?' **

'_Shut up, Sonic does care and we are best friends and I am his little brother!'_

'**If you say so…'**

Tails was going to argue again, but found he had nothing to say. Could it be true, could Sonic really only like him for his brain? As much as Tails tried to deny it, the voice had made a lot of sense; he didn't see Sonic much anymore. And the last time they'd seen each other, when they were fighting Eggman, they hadn't exchanged more than five words.

'_I'm losing my brother…' _Tails realized, his eyes drooping and tears filling his eyes. Ever since he'd met Sonic all those years ago, the two had been inseparable, and now the rift had come between them.

The next morning, a knock came at Tails' door. He had already woken up, and was sitting on his work table, looking at plans for his older planes. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Sonic was the one who'd been knocking.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

"Not much, I just finished my newest plane."

"Cool, can I see?"

Tails nodded and the duo went inside to see the plane.

"Awesome."

"Thanks. Hey Sonic, why haven't you come here in so long?"

Sonic looked puzzled. "Tails, I came here 2 weeks ago, remember?"

"That was 2 weeks? It felt like months ago."

"Maybe because that's how long it usually takes you to finish a plane. You built this one in record time. So, have you named it yet, bro?" Tails was ecstatic to be called bro and came up with the perfect name for the plane.

"Amity."

The End


End file.
